Barry Maximoff (Earth-70709)
History Childhood Barry was born in Stalingrad, Russia. HIs father is Russian while his mother is North American. During his childhood, Barry would always play with his father. His father taught Barry Russian language while his mother taught Barry English. Barry would always be happy when his father and mother was close to him. Barry grew up goodly with his family. However, the thing that his parents "hate" is that in school, Barry is known to be mischievous and naughty. However, Barry's parents still loved him. Although Barry's naughtiness seemed to be "bad", it was actually a development of his favorite future activity, free-running, or parkour. Fast Lane In his teenage years, from age 13 until 17, Barry likes to do parkour. Usually, Barry parkours in a train yard near his new house. Barry would do many "deathful" acts that makes his parents usually afraid of what would happen to him. However, every time Barry would be stuck in a "dead" moment, he would always survive. This eventually made his parents forbid him to parkour. However, Barry's rebellious nature still allows him to parkour. Once, Barry joined a parkour community when he was 16, and he was the best "parkour-guy" there. He also unknowingly developed a "pre-Terrigen" Mutant ability, which is rare among Mutants who haven't subjected to Terrigenesis. His "pre-Terrigen" Mutant ability is the resistance pain and blows that would result death to normal humans, and in short, Superhuman Durability, along with the ability to breathe under water. This "pre-Terrigen" Mutant ability thing is rare among the Mutant "community". Special Project Then, when Barry was 18, he joined a parkour tournament thing. His parents watched Barry in the competition. However, the competition was very dangerous, and Barry nearly "died" and nearly beaten by a bigger competitor. Barry rushed through the rough parkour enviroment, when suddenly a train just smashed him through. His parents suddenly panicked, however, due to Barry's "pre-Terrigen" ability, he survives and suffers no wounds. After Barry wins the race, his parents approached Barry in shock. A few days later, Barry was recruited into a special project sponsored by the government of USA to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality codenamed "N-Zone" or fully named Negative Zone. Barry then accepts the offer, but he never knew that he would be working with other 3 men, who are the same as Barry. However, Barry was recruited because of one thing: The US government had noticed his "Mutant" ability. Then, he was sent to a military compound in Arizona for the special project. There, he was "commanded" to work with 3 other men as a team. The 3 men are Benjamin Ray Bill, Ben Ferris, and Mark Grayson . Benjamin was chosen to be the team leader. And Barry was chosen to be the co-pilot of the team's ship pilot, Ben Ferris. Unknowingly, Barry was pretty skilled at co-piloting. Then, the crew entered the ship that is used to enter the N-Zone. Then a portal to N-Zone came, and the ship entered. Negative Zone Along with his pilot, Ben Ferris, Barry flew the ship with him to the N-Zone. Shortly after they enter the N-Zone, their team leader, Benjamin chatter boxed about his amazement, much to Barry's pilot annoyance while Barry laughs. Mutant Revealed Suddenly, fellow team member Mark Grayson discovered two weird items, seemingly alien in origin. The team leader also discovered it after Mark, and brought it to the center of the ship. Barry once again saw Ferris' annoyance to Mark and Benjamin and giggles. However, Barry and Ferris noticed that there is an impending doom of an unknown cosmic radiation storm approaching the ship, and they had no radiation defense. Suddenly, after Barry's pilot informed that, the team leader's skin turned yellowish/greenish and he panicked. Ferris and Barry turned to see Benjamin, who now suddenly moved the two weird objects seemingly with "his mind". Suddenly, after that, the two objects dropped down and all the other crews, including Barry, dropped down as if gravity forcefully pulls them down. Then one of the objects, which is unknowingly a Terrigen crystal, emits and surrounds the crews' body with a blue light and suddenly forms a cocoon around their bodies. Then, the ship's communication broke off and the cosmic radiation storm bathed the cocooned crew members. After that, suddenly, the team leader, Benjamin ruptured through the cocoon, showing a surprising change in his physical appearence. Then, followed by Ferris, who is now some kind of fiery "beast", then Barry himself and then Grayson. Weirdly, Barry seemed to receive less physical changes than the others. Then, Benjamin, who is now looking like a horse, shocked the entire crew, that "they all weren't even humans at the first place before they met". After that declaration, Barry, along with his now-transformed-pilot, Ferris, flew the ship back to the special project base. In his way home, Barry discovers his powers. And he realized that his powers are capable of unstabilizing himself, so he picked up some sort of suit in the ship's back that is colored silverish/whitish that unknowingly can prevent Barry's destabilization while using his powers. Returning to Reality After he and Ferris drove the ship back to the base, Benjamin, with his new super strength, ripped out the steel door of the ship. Much to that, the other crew followed. However, suddenly they heard that Benjamin was seemingly shocked and heard gunfires. When Barry and the others followed, they saw that Benjamin's wounds are healed after the gunshots and he feel no pain. Then, Benjamin fought the source of gunfires, which are unknown rogue military agents. Then, Barry and the others followed Benjamin to fight off the rogue military agents using their new found powers. Barry demonstrated his superhuman speed ability, which is unpredictably, very fast as if he teleports all over. Barry also used his now-developed-durability power and his new found power of capable to fire concussive blasts that can knock out anything. Not just that, Barry can also phase, even without super speed. After all the agents are dead, the team leader gave a hug to all the other crew members. However, Maximoff refused to because he is disgusted. Then, the team leader, Benjamin, declared that he will form a group, with the 3 crews including Barry for a special need. Benjamin declared it as the ''Fantastic Four. ''Then, the members began to pick their nicknames while the team leader, Benjamin is now known as Beta Ray Bill. Barry picks a nickname for himself, and it is Lightspeed. A Headquarter After the "informal" formage of the Fantastic Four, Benjamin told the other crews that they must find a headquarter as a base of operation. Ferris said that it might be hard to find a headquarter because people haven't even "accepted" them along with their hideous appearence. And then, Barry seemed to agree with this, saying that not even people are going to know them all. However, Grayson says that he knows how to "get" a headquarter. Benjamin listens to Grayson and asks him how. Mark then replied by saying that they must "build" their own base. Maximoff then suddenly "snapped" by saying that it would be impossible to build a base. Mark however, says that if there are no other options left, they will use the special projects base as a headquarter. Benjamin, along with Ferris agreed with Mark's opinion, while Barry criticizes Mark for being "lazy". However, Mark only responded with a laugh. Then after that, finally the Fantastic Four cleans up the base, tiding it up, and rebuilds it with surprisingly a lot of materials that they found from the base's basement. And finally, all of it is done and finally the group gained a headquarter, and they named it the N-Base. SSA Read it here at F4 part. Powers and Abilities As Barry Maximoff Unlike the other 3 crew members who are Mutants, and haven't been subjected to Terrigenesis to gain power, Barry himself, without even subjecting himself to Terrigenesis, gained a "pre-Terrigenesis" ability. This is very rare among much Mutants in Earth-70709. Barry's "pre-Terrigenesis" abilities are: *'Superhuman Durability: '''Maximoff's first pre-Terrigenesis ability is superhuman durability. This is very phenomenal and useful for Barry. Barry actually knew that he got this ability, but he does not believe that he is a Mutant, but he said this ability is just some sort of "lucky thing". Barry's pre-Terrigenesis durability power is amazingly tough. He can withstand a train rushing at full speed with minor damage, and does not feel pain nor feeling injuries after several parkour accidents. *'Under Water Breathing: 'This is the secondary pre-Terrigenesis ability of Barry. Barry can breathe underwater with no limits. This basically enables Barry to survive under water without the need of oxygen. However, he still can fatigue if he "acts too much" under water. The fatigue happens to be "figurable" because his pre-Terrigenesis ability does not include superhuman stamina. As Lightspeed After his exposure to the cosmic radiation storm and accidental Terrigenesis process in the N-Zone investigation incident, Barry gained super-powers and now a Meta-Mutant like the other crew members. However, due to his pre-Terrigenesis Mutant ability manifesting at early age before he subjected to Terrigenesis, his abilities expanded a little bit more. And his abilities of being a Meta-Mutant after full Terrigenesis along with cosmic ray bombardment are: *'Superhuman Speed: 'Lightspeed's primary power is superhuman speed. This power enables Barry to move faster than normal human, or even faster than the speed of light. Barry demonstrated this power during his battle with the rogue military agents in the special project base. At the "lowest level", Barry runs at Mach 1 speed. However, at the highest level, he runs at Mach 3. During Barry's "speed-run", Barry also reduces the damage taken while running. And during this, Barry is virtually unstoppable and unaffectable by slow down effects. If Barry runs fast enough, it enables him to "automatically phase through things". This even allows Barry to dodge even the most precise shots from the near-perfect-accuracy Headhunter. *'Phasing: 'Although Barry can phase while running fast enough, Barry's phasing ability can also be used when Barry is in "normal" mode (but still, in Lightspeed form). The phase ability enables Barry to pass through most objects unharmed and makes himself temporarily untouchable. Phasing lasts indefinitely for Barry as long as he can hold his breath. To phase, he needs to breathe deeply. When Barry phases through electronics, the electronics will be disabled for a while. *'Time Control: 'Barry has a limited time control power. However, this does not include time traveling or whatsoever. This basically only enables Barry to slow down the time while he himself moves in a faster speed. During this time control, everything Barry sees will be slow, such as flying bullets going slower. Also, during this time control, Barry can still run as fast as he can. The downside of this power is that if he runs too fast during the time slow down, he can disintegrate himself, or going out of space and time, or out of sync, even with his special suit. *'Concussive Blast: 'The Terrigenesis process also enabled Barry to fire concussive blasts out of his hands. These blasts are present in the form of circular "force balls" that can knock down most enemies and knock out weaker ones. Not just that, these blasts can go through walls and stuffs easily. If not, Lightspeed can charge these blasts to a stronger level that it can also result a sonic boom. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Due to his "speed" nature, Barry does not generate any fatigue toxins, making him really tireless. However, he is not immune to stamina draining effects. He can only be immune to stamina draining effects while running fastly. A unique thing about this superhuman stamina is that when Barry is running fastly, his body, instead of "draining stamina", "restores stamina", making Barry having an effect like this: ''"The faster he moves, the more tireless he is." Other than that, his pre-Terrigenesis abilities of Under Water Breathing and Superhuman Durability are still present in the same level. Barry is also a naturally agile Mutant, even without his powers. His agility is furtherly enchanced through his powers. Equipments *'Stabilizer Suit: '''Barry wears an unknown suit that can (also) unknowingly keep his body stable even when he is running fast until his maximum Mach 3 speed. However, if it goes beyond Mach 3, the suit will began to dematerialize and Barry will be unstable. *'Goggles: '''These goggles are included in Barry's Stabilizer Suit. These goggles are used to keep Barry's "attack" accuracy stable and keeps his vision clear. These goggles also keeps Barry's vision good even if he runs fastly. Trivia *Barry acts as the Invinsible Woman of the Earth-70709 Fantastic Four. He fills in the needs for Infiltration things, as Invinsible Woman is suitable for Infiltration due to his invinsible nature while Barry is also suitable due to his superhuman speed. *Barry Maximoff is actually like an "amalgamation" of DC's Barry Allen (Flash) and Pietro Maximoff of Marvel (Quicksilver). Coincidentally, Marvel's Quicksilver once was merged with DC's Impulse to form a similar character to Lightspeed, which was named Mercury. **However, although that is so, Barry also combined some other abilities of other heroes, such as Invinsible Woman's ability to project concussive blasts, "time control thing" of Kang, Kitty Pryde's ability to phase, Flash's "speed-phase" ability and others. *Barry is the youngest of the Earth-70709 Fantastic Four. Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Males Category:Super Speed Category:Phasing Category:Time Control Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Super Durability Category:Under Water Survival Category:Russians Category:Super Stamina Category:Living Characters